Arrepentimiento
by Monsserath
Summary: Si tan sólo Izuka Midoriya no me hubiese conocido, entonces todo hubiese sido diferente. Si tan sólo Katsuki Bakugo hubiera entendido el por qué lo hice. El seis de noviembre de aquél año, la historia cambió para siempre. Fem!Izuku


**"Arrepentimiento"**

**Sinopsis**

Si tan sólo Izuka Midoriya no me hubiese conocido, entonces todo hubiese sido diferente

**·**

Si tan sólo Katsuki Bakugo hubiera entendido el por qué lo hice.

**[·]**

El seis de noviembre de aquél año, la historia cambió para siempre.

**[·]**

**Advertencias**

La siguiente historia contiene menciones de bullying, violencia, suicidio, violación y uso de lenguaje soez.

**|·|·|·|**

_Katsuki_

Katsuki no pronuncia palabra acerca de ella desde el incidente. Tampoco olvida. Vive con ello. Sabe que no se atreve a olvidar, por miedo de que ella regrese. Cada día se ha vuelto monótono. Sin embargo, hay algo que no quiere confirmar. Qué teme confirmar. Qué lo persigue. Pero también sabe que no podrá escapar para siempre de la verdad absoluta. Así qué sólo retrasa lo inevitable, se dice a sí mismo. Se intenta convencer. Pero él sabe que es una mentira para aplacar el dolor que le provocará aceptar el hecho que lo ha llevado hasta este punto.

**[·]**

_Izuka_

Siempre supo que su destino era diferente al de todos a su alrededor. Desde pequeña aprendió que el mundo no es igual para todos. No en el que ella nació. Vivir siendo una _quirkless, _le había enseñado lo crueles que son las personas. Especialmente, las que más amaba y admiraba.

**[·]**

_Katsuki_

Su sola presencia le molestaba. Desde que la diagnosticaron como _quirkless, _hacía que la viera más débil. Una inútil. Alguien que siempre necesitaría ser salvado. Qué siempre lo seguiría fielmente, y que nunca le superaría. Eso creía. Hasta que la maldita Deku, le ofreció su mano extendida, preguntándole que si necesitaba ayuda. La maldita _quirkless _le hablaba cómo su _igual. _Eso le enfureció. Ella debía ser débil, una inútil, una llorona; pero de repente estaba frente a él, diciéndole eso, cómo si tuviese _poder._

Él le enseñaría cuál era su lugar en la jerarquía.

**[·]**

_Izuka_

Las heridas no dolían tanto como las palabras. Podía soportar las quemaduras de sus compañeros, podía soportar las bofetadas de sus compañeras, podía soportar las palabras obscenas y miradas lascivas de sus compañeros, podía soportar comer en el baño de la escuela, podía soportar los constantes golpes de todos, podía soportar las miradas de lástima de sus profesores, podía soportar el abuso de todos, incluso la indiferencia de Kacchan. Pero no estaba segura hasta qué punto podría. Esperaba no tener límite. Por qué en ese momento, se decía a sí misma, lo que más tarde se convertiría la peor de las mentiras: _"Todo estará bien"._

**[·]**

_Katsuki_

La odiaba. La detestaba. Pero en el fondo no estaba muy seguro el por qué le molestaba tanto mirarle. ¿Quizás era por qué alguna vez habían sido _amigos_? O tal vez era por qué ella llamaba mucho la atención de sus compañeros. Lo comenzó a notar a inicios del año, últimamente Izuka relucía por su apariencia. Estaba creciendo. _No, _estaba desarrollándose. Y se estaba volviendo _hermosa. _Eso le enojaba y no sabía por qué. Pero quería enseñarles a todos, que esa perra estúpida era de él. Nada más. Su propiedad. _Mía._

Y tuvo una _fantástica _idea acerca de cómo hacerlo.

**[·]**

_Izuka_

Nunca había sentido un dolor igual. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿Llorar? No lo sabía. Pero nunca se había sentido tan rota y vacía. Quería creer que _él _no había hecho eso. Deseaba que fuese una pesadilla y pronto despertará. Qué su madre tocará a la puerta para avisarle que era hora de irse a la escuela. Esperó. Esperó. Esperó.

No sucedió. Estaba en un lugar conocido. _Su habitación. _Su madre no estaba. Pero él había llegado a _visitarle. _Parecía amable. Le creyó. Y de un momento a otro, puede recordar lo que ocurrió.

Una cama. Dos cuerpos desnudos. Ella implorándole por qué pare, le dolía. _Duele. _Él ocupa la fuerza. La intimida con sus explosiones que brotan de sus palmas. La quema con ellas. Su piel arde. Se siente desvanecer. No quiere estar ahí. Mientras él desgarra su interior, ella no llora. No grita. Deja de suplicar. Sólo se deja. Está indefensa. Pone su mente en blanco, no quiere recordar. Tiene miedo. Finalmente, él acaba, la deja tendida en la cama. No se preocupa por limpiarla, por preguntarle cómo está. Pero ella tampoco quiere que lo haga. Él dice que volverá, que no diga ni una palabra sobre lo que ocurrido. Abrocha su pantalón, se coloca la camisa y se anuda los zapatos, no la mira, pero se va, dejándola sola en su habitación.

Pasan horas para que ella pueda moverse. Su mente ha estado en blanco. No quiere pensar. No quiere recordar. Pero es inevitable y lo sabe. Lo ocurrido se volvería su pesadilla por el resto de su vida. También sabía que aquél era sólo el _inicio, _del verdadero dolor.

Por qué su mejor amigo, su gran amor, su héroe, a quién admiraba, acaba de _destruirla._

**[·]**

_Katsuki_

Desde aquél día, Izuka se ha vuelto más silenciosa, más taciturna, ya no escribe sus cuadernos de análisis de héroes. Le observa desde su asiento, ella ahora sólo observa hacia la ventana, tiene la mirada perdida, también la ve más delgada. Pero sigue sonriendo como siempre, sigue con sus estúpidos ánimos, con sus buenas notas, prácticamente no ha cambiado nada, quizás sólo al fin dejó atrás esas ilusiones tontas de volverse héroe; así que _todo está bien._

_Gran error._

**[·]**

_Izuka_

_Tres de noviembre._

Un hecho irreversible. Así lo catalogan en las enciclopedias. Charla animadamente con su madre, ella parece feliz. Quiere creer que todo seguirá bien, qué siempre será así. Quiere quedarse un poco más. Pero también sabe que su tiempo se está acabando.

Ríe con su madre. Van juntas de compras. Tiene un día sólo con ella. No quiere que le odie por lo que está a punto de hacer.

**[·]**

_Katsuki_

_Cuatro de noviembre._

Izuka se presenta a clases cómo siempre. Pero este día en particular hay algo diferentes en ella. Un aura a su alrededor, que no logró descifrar. _No importa. No es tu amiga. No somos nada. Sólo es una nerd estúpida. Sólo tenemos sexo casual. Pero no somos nada. Así que sea lo que sea lo que le ocurra, ya terminará. Y todo estará bien._

¿Verdad?

**[·]**

_Izuka_

_Seis de noviembre_

Es su primera vez en una azotea. Se acerca cautelosamente al borde, y observa un paisaje hermoso, con el atardecer a la lejanía. No queda nadie en la escuela a esta hora. Todos se han ido. Después de todo, hoy es el día que se le asignó para la limpieza. Cómo todos los días. Al final, todos sus compañeros le pidieron _amablemente, _que ella hiciera las tareas de limpieza de todos los días, por qué ellos estaban muy _ocupados. _No se quejó. Al fin y al cabo, a ninguno de ellos realmente le importaba. Ni siquiera a _él._

Respira hondamente. Se retira los zapatos antes de colocarse tras la baranda que separa el suelo, y la nada. Está un poco más cerca del final. Quiere terminar. Ha esperado mucho. Lo ha pensado. Toma su tiempo, y vuelve a observar el horizonte que está frente a ella. No llora. No grita. No ríe. No tiene miedo. Por qué dentro de su ser ya no queda nada. No hay emociones, ahora sólo es un cascarón vacío.

Espera que su madre no la odie por lo que está a punto de hacer. No quiere ser odiada. Pero a la vez ya no le importa. Esta cansada. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su ser sabe que quiere ser detenida por _él. _Pero eso no va a ocurrir. Así que no hay esperanza. Nunca la hubo. No se hace más ilusiones tontas. Vuelve a respirar hondamente, y está vez, salta hacia el vacío que la espera.

**[·]**

_Katsuki_

_Seis de noviembre_

_Medianoche_

Escuchó cómo tocaban fuertemente la puerta de su casa. Su madre es quién se levanta a atender. Son policías. Algo ha ocurrido. No sabe lo que está ocurriendo, pero es algo muy _malo. _Su madre despierta a su padre, pero no a él. No sabe por qué. Tal vez en la mañana lo descubra. Y regresa a su pacífico sueño.

_Siete de noviembre_

Algo está muy _mal. _Su madre y su padre están frente a él. Tiene plasmados la tristeza en sus rostros. Necesita saber por qué. Sin más preámbulos, sus padres le dicen algo que jamás olvidaría. **_Izuka está muerta. Izuka se suicidó._**

No lo cree. No puede ser cierto. Ella no haría eso. Ella no le _haría _eso a él. Entonces, ¿por qué siente que su corazón está más pesado de lo normal? ¿Por qué, siente que le falta el aire? ¿También hay algo malo con él? Seguramente esto es una broma planeada por Deku. _Su Deku. _

Se apresura a salir de su casa. A buscar el departamento de Izuka. A verla. Para decirle que deje de hacer esas bromas tan infantiles. Ignora los gritos de sus padres, diciéndole que se detenga. Qué pare. Él no les escucha, sigue, acelera el paso. Finalmente llega al departamento, sólo para darse cuenta que era _muy tarde. _

Puede ver a la madre de Izuka, Inko Midoriya. Está desconsolada. No deja de llorar. A su lado hay un hombre qué él logra identificar, por las fotos que había visto hace algún tiempo. Es Hisashi Midoriya. El padre de Izuka. Entonces lo sabe. No es una broma. Es una realidad. Un hecho irreversible. Y sabe que, desde ese día, las pesadillas se hacen realidad.

**[·]**

_Katsuki_

_Un año después_

Hubo un funeral para Izuka. Curiosamente, todos sus compañeros llegaron. Le dieron el pésame a la familia. Sus profesores afirmaron que era una chica inteligente y tenia un futuro prometedor. _Hipócritas. Mentirosos. Perros falderos. Asesinos. Asesinos. Asesinos. VILLANOS. _Es lo único que pasa por su mente. Ellos le arrebataron a _su Izuka. _Le quitaron todo. La hundieron hasta la desesperación. Pero... ¿Es él diferente a ellos? NO. Sabe que él es peor. Qué fue peor. Pero no lo admite. Nunca lo hará. No puede. No quiere.

Ahora entró a la UA. Se convertirá en un _héroe. _Le llaman el chico rescatado de las noticias por el ataque del monstruo de slime. Otros le llaman cómo uno de los genios de la UA. Pero hay otros que le llaman monstruo, que debería ser un _villano, _por qué parece uno. Explosivo, orgulloso, egocéntrico. Son algunos de los adjetivos que usan para describirlo. No se equivocan. Pero, sabe que algo hace falta. Nadie le llama _Kacchan. _Nadie le pregunta por qué quisó convertirse en héroe. No espera a que lo hagan. No cree que lo hagan. Más agradece, que ninguno le recuerde cómo el compañero de la chica que se suicidó. Eso le destruiría.

En el fondo, él sabe que ya fue un villano una vez. Y que probablemente lo seguirá siendo. Por qué ella está muerta. Ella no va regresar. Ella seguirá atormentándolo en sus pesadillas. Ella seguirá un sueño. Sabe que no puede dejarla ir. No quiere. Tiene miedo de olvidarla, de olvidar su rostro, sus expresiones, su cuerpo, todo. Desde el suicidio de Izuka, él no llora. No se atreve. Por qué, si lo hiciera, tal vez no podría parar.

No puede redimirse de sus actos. No puede salvarla. No puede protegerla. No hay forma. Tiene que ser el villano que intenta ser héroe. Tal vez, así su corazón se pueda aligerar. No obstante, sabe que no ocurrirá. Cada día su corazón se estruja un poco más. Se marchita. Se seca. No sangra. Su vida de ha vuelto monótona. Quiere creer que es un sueño interminable.

_Katsuki está roto, y sabe que nunca podrá repararse. Está arrepentido._

_Pero es muy tarde. Izuka está muerta._

**_FIN_**

* * *

_NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Hola! Debo aclararles que este es mi primera historia en esta plataforma. Espero que hallan disfrutado la lectura. Debo **ACLARAR **que no odio a Bakugo, ni a su personalidad. Esta idea surgió de... ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí...?. Espero subir otras historias próximamente! Nos vemos pronto. Se despide, Monsserath._


End file.
